A Promise is a Promise
by Yuuki-Hime 2097
Summary: Naruto and Sakura make a promise to eachother as children, but move away shortly after. Years later they meet again and face many challenges.
1. Chapter 1

A Promise is A Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! N like many others, I wish I did... But if I did, the akatsuki would NOT DIE b/c, relle, do all hot, misunderstood anime guys have to die? Is it like some unspoken rule?  
><strong>  
>Ages:<br>Rookie 9 and Gaara (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji) are 18  
>-Team Gai (Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee) and Kankaru: 19<br>-Temari: 20  
>-Akatsuki (besides Pein and Konan): 23<br>-Pein and Konan: 24

Prologue:

[Sakura's POV]

"Sakura-chan, remember the promise we made 12 years ago? On this very day?" Naruto asked me hopefully, staring at my eyes, as if he could see into my very soul. I looked down, too shy to stare at his face, thinking back to that day. The day that made me cry, but also the day that made me hope. Hope that we'd all meet again, so that we'd be together once more.  
>"O-of co-course Naruto-kun" I whispered, stuttering. 'Oh great! Now I'm stuttering like an idiot! And to a simple, yes or no question like that!' I thought, closing my eyes in frustration. 'I mean, its ok when Hinata does it around Kiba, she sounds cute. But I don't normally do this! Kuso! Naruto, do you the effect you have on me? Do you do this on purpose?' My face grew hotter and I knew my blush spread.<br>"You know Sakura-chan, you look cute when you blush like that" Naruto said softly looking at my face lovingly. It times like this that I wish he was still as clueless as he was when we were children.  
>"I just wanted to know if the promise we made, you were gonna keep. Not because you feel obligated, but because you truly want this just as much as I do." Naruto asked me. I immediately looked up, my jade eyes turned glassy as I stared into his blue eyes. The eyes that I had always thought captured the color of the beautiful clear blue sky, it was my favorite color.<br>"I..."

So what do ya think? R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A Promise is a Promise  
>Chapter 1<p>

**Disclaimer: me No own naruto! Wish I did though... *cries in emo corner***

I also wanted to point out that I will not describe the character since it's a) a waste of time and B) I want to get on with the story. The reason as to not waste time is because if it reading a naruto fanfic, then u obviously knw the characters and what they look like, if not... Well sucks for u, just use google images or watever.

I dedicate this story to my friend Laura-Hime-chan, since she absolutely loves NaruSaku and not NaruHina, but instead KibaHina. :)

Chapter 1

**~12 years ago~ (rookie 9 are 6, team Gai are 7)**

"Come on! Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! We don't wanna be late!" Sakura yelled running towards the dojo. 'Don't wanna make Kakashi-sensei mad again' she thought. They were use to their sensei arriving an hour late, so they'd explore in the woods west of the dojo. But because of their adventures, they'd lose track of time and sometimes even arrive later than their tardy sensei. And today was one of those days unfortunately, for them at least.  
>They all ran towards the dojo's entrance, taking off their shoes and hurrying, passing the other classes lead by Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Baki-sensei, and many others whom we didn't know. We were all divided into groups of a minimum of three with one teacher each to make sure we'd learn as much as we could without being held back by the fact that there were so many students.<p>

As they neared their classroom, Both Sasuke and Naruto got ahead of Sakura, seeing as Sakura was only ahead because she cheated and left before them. As they neared their class they tried to stop but seeing how fast they were going they wouldn't be able to stop before they hit the sliding door leading to Kakashi-sensei's dojo room. Just as they began to tumble towards the dojo door, it suddenly snapped open allowing all three to fall on top of one-another. "Yo!" came the voice of their sensei, Kakashi. His voice sounded jovial but they could see that they were about to go threw a lot of pain...

**After Practice**

"That's enough for today. It's time for you to take leave" Kakashi told them with a devious smile on his face. Huff. Huff. Huff. "Thank you sensei" they bowed to Kakashi before falling flat on their faces, out of breath.

"This is your fault Dobe! Only you would think they had a ramen stand in MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Sasuke said angrily, still huffing on the floor. "Oi! Urosai Teme! I thought I smelled ramen!" Naruto yelled, "Besides, I was hungry. But now I'm starving!" he whined.

"Well then" came a voice behind them, "Thats great new for me! Cuz I made my specialty!" They glanced behind them to see a tall red head women. "Mom!" yelled Naruto as he quickly got up to see his mother, excited at the aspect of eating his favorite noodle food. "RAMEN! Alright!" he yelled. "Shut up Dobe! Your giving me a headache!" yelled Sasuke irritated, still laying on the dojo floor. "Where does he get all that energy?" asked Sakura next to him, also on the floor. "Your guess is as good as mine" Sasuke answered. Both of them observing Naruto make a fool of himself over the aspect of eating Kushina's ramen.

"Oh! Sasuke, Sakura!" Kushina said to get their attention. They looked at her and she continued. "Your parents are both going to come over later. They're both at meetings so they're busy" She then looked at Naruto "Your father will also be late tonight so let's eat all the ramen we can!" she said as her eyes gleamed. "Yeah!" Naruto said, his eyes shared the same look at his mom.

"Now then, let's get going! The ramen awaits!" Kushina yelled walking towards the limo as the others followed. As mother and son kept talking about their precious ramen, Sakura and Sasuke passed out as soon as they sat down.

**~Time Skip: an hour~**

"Finally! Ramen!" Naruto yelled causing both of his best friends to wake up. The two got up feeling more rejuvenated than they were before, however they were not fans of being woken up from their precious sleep. "Dobe!-Naruto!" *Smack!* "Oww! What was that for!" Naruto asked while nursing his bruise. "Hn" Sasuke replied. "You really are something, you know that right" Sakura said while her eye was twitching. "Huh?" Naruto said giving her his confused look. "Never mind" she replied walking toward the Namikaze manor, Sasuke following behind. Naruto stayed planted on the spot trying to understand what Sakura had told him before he noticed how far away they were. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled running after them.  
>When he caught up, they began to follow Kushina towards the kitchen, however Naruto had other plans. He quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and Sasuke's collar and lead them in another direction as his mother continued to walk through the corridor. "Dobe! What are yo- Shhh!" Naruto motioned with his hand letting go of Sasuke's shirt collar. "Come on, let's go! I have something I wanna show ya!" he said, as he started to walk towards his backyard holding Sakura by the hand and Sasuke in tow. "What are we suppose to be looking at Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped and turned towards both of them telling them to close their eyes. Sakura went with it and after a few minutes Sasuke did as well. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead them towards the western direction. "Alright! You can open your eyes now!"<br>When they opened their eyes they gasped at the sheer beauty before them. "Yeah, pretty right? Mom finished making it last week. She always did mention she wanted a garden and of course Dad couldn't refuse her" Naruto said softly. "Wow" said Sasuke and Sakura in awe. "Yeah I know" said Naruto smiling. "No, I mean you haven't shouted in the last ten minutes" Sasuke said boredly. "Yeah, I- WHAT!" "And there goes the silence" "Teme!" Naruto muttered. "I agree with you Naruto!" said Sakura gleefully. "You mean you think teme's a teme too!" Naruto said excitedly. "WHAT? NO! I mean it's beautiful! But why would you be so mean to your best friend?" "That Teme had it coming..." Naruto said under his breathe. "Dobe" Sasuke said after hearing him. "Teme!" and it continued from there.

Sakura however observed their surroundings. The garden had a small koi pond to the right with a frog laying lazily on a lily pad and a few colorful fish swimming in the water. Behind the Sakura tree in the middle of the garden were flowers, mainly of the Namikaze colors; red, orange, yellow and white. Of course there were other colored flowers but the Namikaze colors overshadowed them. A slug was crawling by the rocks scattered around the flowers standing straight and tall. To the left was a small vegetable garden. There was a pale white snake tail slithering in the strawberry patch. 'Strange' she thought as she came back to reality, seeing Sasuke and Naruto in each others faces.

"-me!" "Dobe!" "STOP!" she yelled suddenly, startling the two. "We have to go now!" she started. "Huh?" the both said with a confused look on their face. "Makoto-chan must be worried about us!" she elaborated. Sasukes face turned into an understanding look. Naruto however still had a confused look plastered on his face. "No ramen for Naruto" Sakura said stupidly to dumb it down. "MOM! SHE MUST BE EATING IT ALL! COME ON GUYS LET'S GOOO!" he yelled and took both of their arms dragging them into the kitchen to eat his precious ramen.

-  
>R &amp; R PLZ! I apologize for not updating so quickly. My first week of school was last week. It sophomore year for me ^^ I hope to update soon. I apologize beforehand if I don't. :'(<p> 


End file.
